The New Story Begins
by Hinan Nightbreeze
Summary: A different take on Naruto after the Wave Arc. Mostly non canon, and general goofiness. Nice Sasuke, no massacre, and Naru/Hina later


Okay readers, I took down my other story because Naruto was getting too powerful too fast. Some people even said that I sucked at writing, so I started a new story. I'm taking my time on this one so sporadic updates and everything, I do intend to make Naruto powerful and all by the second chapter I want Jounin, or at the very least Special Jounin. Field promotion. There's a war brewing and it's in this chapter… This first chapter is the prologue and they took the wave mission. Hopefully you like it… Remember to Review and Favorite… I am really working hard on this one, so maybe a beta would be wonderful to have if any are interested PM me. Thanks for being great readers and on with the show.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Prologue:

"Come on jiji give us a real mission. I swear if it's the cat again or any of the other demeaning tasks that are D rank missions I'm going to go ape shit." Naruto said hastily while staring at the aged Hokage.

"What do you think Iruka, Kakashi, are they ready for a higher rank mission?" the Hokage asked.

Iruka, was the first to vehemently deny them the mission, however the silver haired sensei spoke up in the affirmative, telling his Hokage truly what he wanted to know.

"My little precious three man squad is perfect, there are very few flaws with their teamwork, and it would give me a chance to teach them more while we are on the road with the client." Kakashi spoke lightly with a hint of amusement.

"What is left to teach them, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked intrigued by the silver haired jounin's abundant praise of his team.

"Aside from knowledge, tactical, and some survival skills, we need to teach them elemental manipulation, and some higher chakra control exercises. I would request we get passes to the shinobi library so we can get some jutsu scrolls before we head out to where ever you are having us go." Kakashi said mirth evident in his voice.

"Very well Kakashi, Iruka send in the client while I brief these very capable ninja." Hiruzen said while attempting to talk over Iruka, who was still saying it was a bad idea.

"While D rank missions are important, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, we use them for team building exercises. Once on a mission and someone doesn't work well with the other two people in the squad, you could all die. I, as Hokage, don't want that and I'm pretty sure Kakashi doesn't want that, and I know each of you don't want that. Now I'm giving you this mission, it's a C rank mission, to the Land Of Waves. You are to protect Master Bridge Builder Tazuna, and get him safely home, and then stay for the duration of the build. Remember don't do anything brash, Naruto, no pranking, and for all the gods sake make sure to be on your best behavior. Another thing Naruto, as Hokage I order you to get some clothing other than that hideous orange track suit you've wore for five years now." Hiruzen told them while briefing them for the mission.

As soon as Iruka introduced the client to the team's jounin instructor, each and every one in the room could smell the alcohol on the aged bridge builder's breath. The fresh genin looked at the old bridge builder and then to their esteemed sensei, then to the Hokage. In that look it said all they were thinking; 'do we really have to protect a drunken bastard?' Hiruzen shook his head only once showing that it was true of what they would have to do.

"I asked for ninja not brats, the pipsqueak doesn't look like he could harm a fly." Tazuna said to Kakashi.

Naruto bristled at being called a pipsqueak, and went on a mini temper tantrum, at which he was told to not kill the idiot of a bridge builder, because it wasn't worth the extra paperwork for the Hokage.

"Now that we love each other," Kakashi began. "We should get to packing, expect to be gone for a month, tell everyone your goodbyes and make sure to pack sensible things…" he finished looking pointedly at Naruto.

"You should head out in the morning, Kakashi." Hiruzen ordered the silver haired jounin before he disappeared out of the room via shunshin. "Naruto, here some extra cash to get you some better clothing."

"Yatta, thank you jiji, I owe you one." Naruto said with excitement

"And a caution to you Naruto, no orange, if I see orange I'm buying your outfits until you are old enough to make the proper choices." The Hokage warned while putting a little killing intent onto little Naruto causing him to shake a little bit.

"O…O…Okay Hokage-jiji, But its going to have a little orange in it," he smiled blindingly and ran out the door.

"That one is going to be the death of me." Sarutobi muttered to him right as a paint ball exploded to the right of his desk painting everything on the wall bright neon pink. As the Hokage lit his pipe and began to relax he chuckled. "Yep, the death of me."

(A/N)I am not going to put their goodbyes in here just too troublesome. (A/N)

The three genin met at the gate about an hour later to see if they have the proper equipment. They realized it was strange considering Naruto came up with the idea. Naruto showed up to the gate wearing black ninja boots, black ANBU pants that happened to have a bright orange patch on the inside of each knee, a black muscle shirt, and a slightly zipped overcoat with the Uzumaki swirl on the back of it. Sasuke showed up wearing the same stuff as in cannon, same with Sakura. Naruto pulled out three scrolls that he bought and handed two off one to each so they can put stuff in them.

"These are sealing scrolls, we can put a bunch of crap in these before they are full, and mine has just about everything I own." the blonde 'dobe' told the two of them. "Just push a small amount of chakra into the seal and it will open."

Doing as instructed by Naruto, they both stored all their equipment within the scrolls and attached them to their belts. Sasuke then looked oddly at Naruto.

"Dobe, just how long have you been this insightful?" The spiky-haired teenager asked of his teammate.

"What do you mean teme?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I've always been this smart. The first rule of being a ninja is to be deceptive, of which I am a master. I have everyone fooled into thinking that I am the dead last, I'm not Shikamaru smart or Sakura-chan smart, but I have street smarts. I can blend in with most surroundings, and I've successfully broke into the Hokages' office, the ANBU barracks, and the extreme lower levels of the Torture and Interrogation headquarters. Plus I've played pranks on just about everyone in the village. That's what they get for not realizing who and what I really am." Naruto finished looking downcast, which didn't go unnoticed by a certain blue haired princess.

 **The Very Next Morning (06:00 hours (shinobi are like military, so military time))**

Naruto woke up from the best dream he had ever had in his life, he was married with three kids, he was Hokage, and his wife had NO FACE! The no face part is what woke him up. Drenched in sweat, he wearily looked over at the alarm clock, and his heart dropped. He was supposed to be up fifteen minutes ago. Getting dressed as fast as he could he slammed his door locking it quickly before racing off towards the gate they were ordered to leave from. He skidded to a complete and total halt facing his two other teammates, murder written on their faces.

"You're late, where have you been?' Sakura yelled getting her hands ready to lay the smack down upon Naruto's unprotected head.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not late, Kakashi sensei isn't even here yet." Naruto pleaded which fell on deaf ears as she charged toward him, fist cocked back and glowing blue.

Sasuke just stood there and watched the pinkette attempt to hit Naruto in the head. He saw her hand connect with Naruto's face, but he didn't move a single inch. Instead a poof of smoke and insane laughter filled the area, making Sasuke look around for the blond dobe.

"Save me Sasuke, your girlfriend is trying to knock my head off." the blond haired dobe said shivering behind his duck butt haired friend.

"You are lucky I'm in a good mood dobe." Sasuke said with Itachi flair.

About that time Kakashi calmly walked around the corner, staring at his "little orange book" and giggling perversely. At around the same time as Kakashi sauntered around the corner the drunken bridge builder showed up.

Sakura leaned close to Naruto and Sasuke whispering, "It's six in the morning and he's already drunk off his ass." causing both boys to cock an eyebrow and for Kakashi to look up from his novel.

"Tsk, already drunk at dawn." Kakashi scoffed. "You do know that we were sent to escort you home, not carry you there."

"ARshuye." The old drunkard replied to the non existent question.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned to his team, beginning the speech about teamwork, being trustworthy, and basic tactics. After about ten minutes of talking and snoring from the drunkard, they waved goodbye to the village and began their trip to Nami no Kuni, which at civilian pace would take them most of five days.

A/N I am not going to do the whole puddle in the road thing, that's too cliché./A/N

"You lied; this mission could have resulted in a failure because of this little lie." Kakashi was livid, yelling in front of his genin, being an inch from certain death; the bridge builder was quaking in fear.

"I… I swear I did not know." Tazuna said quietly as soon as the silver haired ninja was finished berating him in front of children, even if said children were ninja. Not just any ninja of course but the greatest of ninja villages, Konohagakure.

Kakashi just stood there staring at the drunken bridge builder, sincerely loosing all respect for him. Then the genin stepped up and did what he was hoping they would do and want to complete the mission.

"Kakashi-sensei just because this idiot lied to us doesn't mean we have to quit this mission, at least escort him home." Naruto said to his silver haired instructor.

"As long as all three of you decide that is what you wanted to do then that is okay with me. But just know that if we are to do the rest of this mission I will be training you guys, harder then you've ever trained in your life." Kakashi stated bluntly with an eye smile.

"You mean we will be getting the good training, and we won't have to worry about time since this mission is supposed to take months." Sasuke piped up inquisitively.

"Yes Sasuke, I will be giving you the best training, and you really don't have to pay me, because your blood, sweat, and tears are all the payment I need." Kakashi said gaining an evil gleam in his visible eye.

Kakashi sent a hawk back to the village stating to Sarutobi about the chunin rank missing Nin they encountered. Along with information about the client and their intention of not reporting the rogue Nin activity in the area. He also told their Hokage about them completing the mission as well as, requesting back-up from the village, and transport for the two prisoners.

"Alright team lets move." Kakashi told his team and the client.

About three hours later they arrived at the border of Wave. The second they crossed the border, Kakashi threw all the genin to the ground, as a giant meat cleaver flew directly where their heads were and stuck into a tree about twenty yards away from the scared green kids.

A figure landed on the handle of the sword, and grinned while he let his killer intent permeate the area. Instantly freezing the three genin in place and the old bridge builder to loose bladder control. Kakashi, however, wasn't easily swayed; he after all had been in the last Shinobi War at their age.

"Zabuza Momochi." the silver haired jounin spoke to the man on the cleaver. "He is an 'A' rank missing Nin from Kiri; also known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist. He killed his genin classmates in order to even make the rank he attained. Left the village during the bloodline purges, and he has attempted to overthrow the Mizukage no less than three times. He is voracious, and a master of the silent killing technique."

Kakashi sighed over his shoulder he spoke to his charges, "Team Seven, guard the bridge builder, this fight isn't yours to even try and win." All three genin nodded.

(AN: I'm not doing this fight, happens the same as cannon. With the exception of Zabuza is out of the fight for three weeks, it's for training purposes.)

Almost three hours passed before Kakashi finally woke up from overusing his Sharingan. Calling all three of his team into his room at Tazuna's home, he began to speak slowly. "Zabuza isn't dead, that hunter nin that appeared out of no where is most likely his accomplice, however, we put him in bad enough shape that he will not be bothering us for somewhere around three weeks. In that time I am going to train you guys and just so you know its going to be hell."

Naruto, being the hyperactive ninja he is, began to panic, until Sasuke told him to sit down and shut his trap. Sasuke and Sakura we completely the opposite, where Sakura was happy she was finally getting trained, Sasuke was still wondering how his teacher received the Sharingan, since only Elite Uchiha received that gift.

 **The Very Next Day**

"Alright my cute little genin, welcome to hell." Kakashi said leaning on crutches addressing his students with an eye smile. "As you all three may know I was in ANBU, which means our training was by far more strenuous then the genin tests." the silver haired jounin continued. "If you guys want to be strong, I will break you down and rebuild you stronger and smarter then you could ever imagine."

"Hai taicho, we wish to be strong." the three chorused.

"Good, now we have three weeks to make you strong. Naruto since you know the Kage Bushin you have an advantage, and when the other two get some extra chakra, you will be teaching them how to perform the technique." Kakashi said harshly going into ANBU captain mode. "Naruto create as many clones as you can without tiring yourself out."

"Hai, taicho." He muttered never really understanding why he was being praised. "Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu." With a sudden spike of chakra there were five hundred Naruto's in the area.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and one hundred of Naruto clones do the tree climbing exercise, which I will show you how to do one time." Kakashi commanded, as he performed without really even trying. "Too little chakra and you will slide off, adversely, too much chakra and you will fly off." he said finishing hanging upside down on a branch. "Now I want the one hundred and two of you to run up and down these trees until Sasuke and Sakura almost run out of chakra, then we will rest. The other four hundred Naruto's come with me." He finished with a look that said get on with it children.

The Naruto's that followed Kakashi were not expecting what he was about to teach them. The silver haired Jounin walked for what seemed like hours to a lake on the southern edge of Tazuna's land and abruptly stopped forcing the blonde battery to stop as well.

"Alright Naruto, we are going to do four different chakra exercises in order to get you to a decent level of control so I can start truly teaching you some of my sensei's jutsu and to were you don't overexert yourself this week. Now first split into teams of fifty, I want the first fifty to go grab leaves off the tree and stick them all over their bodies with chakra only. The second fifty are to try and walk on water, basically just like the tree climbing exercise except you want to vary your chakra with relation to water. Third and fourth fifty need to start sparring, and working on any flaws that I point out. Fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth are to spin five leaves on head, hands, and knees. And lastly Naruto take a piece of this paper and channel a little chakra into it to see your chakra nature." Kakashi explained rather blandly.

Naruto did as he was told, when he channeled the littlest amount of chakra into the piece of paper, the paper split in half, then the halves split in half. Kakashi's eyes almost popped out of his head. He had never seen such a strong wind affinity in his life. He eye smiled at Naruto hiding his surprise from the oblivious blond enigma.

"Well unfortunately Naruto I don't know any wind jutsu, however, I can get a message to the Hokage and he can send a few scrolls, they would be here by the end of today if we utilize my summons." Kakashi said grinning under his mask. "I also know of a Jounin that can tutor you in wind manipulation when we get back."

"Yatta, wait until Sasuke and Sakura hear how cool I am after this training." Naruto screamed jumping around the clearing earning a sweat drop from his grey haired sensei.

(A/N): I think I'm going to stop right here and make it a cliff hanger that way I don't get to confused. I'll be putting out the next part in about 3 weeks time. I'm sorry for the major delay. Also vote if you want Sasuke to have Blaze Style Or some Un Uchiha style to have besides fire. And while you're voting go ahead and vote about Sakura's Manipulation as well. And I do intend to make them really strong. Just saying.


End file.
